


Blood Lust

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George offers to let Mitchell bite him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blood Lust  
> Pairing: George Sands, John Mitchell  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: George offers to let Mitchell bite him  
> Notes: Prompt was Being Human, George/Mitchell, the dangers of biting.  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mitchell scares me sometimes, he'd never hurt me deliberately but his allegiances go back many years. Whenever I go, and I will, he'll probably return to them but he could leave me at any stage. I can never be his life partner because he's immortal. Since Lauren and Herrick died we've been closer and the sex is amazing but thanks to that vampire porno we got I know I'm not enough.

Later that night when we're in bed he's kissing me and touching me and I offer him my neck, "you can bite me if you want."

He can't get away from me fast enough, "why'd you say that?"

I fumble with my glasses trying to put them on properly and when I look at him I can see he's horrified. "I don't want to lose you, I know vampires like biting. I can take the pain, I'm sure it couldn't be as bad as my transformations."

He doesn't answer straight away but begins getting dressed, I guess sex is off the agenda tonight. "I'm not going to leave you, George, but I'm not going to bite you either. You think you'd like my fangs piercing your skin? You think that after avoiding blood for so long I could stop myself from draining you?"

I feel ashamed now, I never thought of it like that. A bit like offering an addict a little bit of heroin. "Sorry, Mitchell, I thought it might make things better for you. You're much more experienced and probably used to blood being part of that."

"When we're having sex I'm not thinking about anyone else. I think about you and making you feel good, think about how good you make me feel. With vampires, biting is a big thing but I don't want that from you. I couldn't take it if I hurt you and I wouldn't trust myself to stop. We'll never have a normal life but I can certainly deal with a normal sex life."

He smiles and I'm relieved that I haven't ruined things.


End file.
